


Gallery

by Phantoms_Echo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Challenge though?, Drawings, M/M, Not A Real Update, Pictures, Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: Just pictures. I'm up way too late tonight.Also, coloring challenge for fans who want it.Update 6/22/2018 - Decided to make this an art dump for whenever I draw something related to my fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, but the image below is my work.
> 
> PS - Basically a picture to encompass all of Writer's AU. Not a True update. Sorry guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to this story/series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813831

So, I think I've said before that I'm not the best artist. But I was talking with a fan (zeynel) and I really couldn't get this image out of my head. So, now you get to see how good/bad/average my skills are.

 

I think I managed to get the form okay, but I'm terrible at coloring. So! I issue a challenge to you guys! Below is the blank picture. If you color it in and send me a link to wherever you post it, I'll put it up in a following chapter with credit to you. :) The embedded photos seem to work best if you post it to imgur.com, but I think tumblr might also work...?

 


	2. AI Bit Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan, only my artistic skills below.
> 
> PS - So, I decided to make this more of a place for me to dump stuff I've drawn for fun.
> 
> Link to this story is: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432185/chapters/33209010  
> and omake 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027522/chapters/34613736  
> and omake 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027522/chapters/34613793
> 
> Also! :D I found a really nicely done fanart over on tumblr! It's for my Pacific Rim AU in the Next Conan Hint series, by Michie. I've put a link in the Author's note on that chapter for you guys to check out if you want!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd put up a blank here for coloring in... but it'd just be three panels of a zoom in on Conan and then two panels of his left shoulder. I'm pretty sure that others can draw that up or make a fairly close approximation.
> 
> For those who are wondering about the words, I used random Python and Assembly Code for the first two panels, and then Hexidecimal ASCII for the third one, then just down to bits in the last two. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan, only the imagery crafted below.
> 
> PS - So, this is the second draft of this picture. The first one got deleted somewhere between copying from my tablet and pasting onto my flash drive, so that's FOUR HOURS down the drain. 
> 
> :( This ever happen to anyone else?
> 
> Anyway, this is from Chapter 4 of the Fifth installment of my SGN series. Link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972265/chapters/27205275
> 
> and link to the full series here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/791814
> 
> If anyone thinks they can do that scene better, please do. :) And let me know so that I can include a link to your picture!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a second draft, void of all the cool techniques I had experimented with before. Remember guys: ALWAYS HAVE A BACKUP!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, only the images I've drawn below.
> 
> I meant to get this up last week when I put it on tumblr, but I've got it now!
> 
> Also, if you're looking for my tumblr, it's here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomechospics

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more coming up in the next couple weeks. I wrote a Mermaid AU and got really inspired, so keep watch! :) I will also be posting those to tumblr too.
> 
> If you have any requests, I am accepting asks on tumblr and here as well. Just know that I am a lot slower at drawing than I am at filling writing prompts... and my record for that is currently 462 days. ;) I'll get to it... eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some sketches and drawings of Mer!Shinichi and Mer!Kaito from my newest oneshot found here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432185/chapters/42435776
> 
> I've put three of these on tumblr, but the one of Shinichi holding Kaito I was afraid would get tagged as inappropriate, so it's only going here.

 

First is a sketch of Mer!Kaito. He's not very colorful right now, but that's explained in the story. The sequel will fix that right up too.

 

Then we see Mer!Shinichi sketches. I based him off a Beta fish design, but he's far less hostile than Beta fishes are.

 

This is basically a cover art idea I had. It's the first meeting of Kaito and Shinichi in the aquarium. Kaito's been there for years, but Shinichi is freshly caught. I tried working with different layers to give the glass a more textured look, and then overlaid a light green to make it appear underwater. It kind of got what I was going for, but it feels not quite there yet... maybe I need to vary the tone of the overlay? To make it more organic?

 

Last picture is a SPOILER for those who have not read the oneshot yet!

 

 

Last is the one I kept off of Tumblr due to their new policy. Despite the fact that I censored it, Shinichi is very much naked here. The idea I didn't get to touch on in the oneshot is that Shinichi's tail muscles redistribute over his body when he transforms into a human, giving him extra bulk and strength in order to carry Kaito (who normally requires four humans to carry him). Shinichi ended up looking bigger than I intended, or Kaito ended up looking smaller, not sure which. It's a problem I've had in the past with proportions, but I'm working on it.

I also have no idea how to draw rivets of water? Like on skin? Or puddles apparently. Anyone know some good reference sites/books? If not, I can just search through manga until I find a good example.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Not looking for critiques here. I'm not aiming to be an artist, so if you want to give tips, go ahead, but this isn't a skill I'm actively working to improve.
> 
> I might do a cover for the 'product' of Rough Draft though... If I can think of a name.
> 
> Trying to make a link for tumblr... [This](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomechospics). Did it work? Yes!


End file.
